


Body In Revolt

by prelude_to_midnight



Category: We Fix Space Junk (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelude_to_midnight/pseuds/prelude_to_midnight
Summary: Samantha and Kilner revisit Penne to tell her the truth about her daughter.
Relationships: Kilner & Samantha Trapp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Body In Revolt

Samantha paced the ship, wringing her wrists. Kilner glanced back at her from the main control panel, rolling her eyes, though still offered her a penny for her thoughts. The socialite expressed her worry about Penne who they had just left to die only a few hours before. Kilner dropped her shoulders and let out an aggravated sigh. 

“Are you still going on about her?”

“Yes, of course I am! We just left her there to die under the belief of a lie.” Samantha groaned, stopping her pacing and turning to her. “She deserves to know the truth!”

Kilner sighed, she had seen so many people she had known die, and Penne was just another body Automnicon needed to dispose of. Without warning she jerked the ship around all the while ignoring Samantha and Dax’s questions on where the hell they were going and the Automnicon system blaring about them going the wrong way, she landed the Yellow Submarine back onto the planet now utterly overtaken by bindweed. She said nothing as she pulled on the double layered suits once more, vaguely gesturing for Samantha to do the same. Abruptly she punched a speaker near the entry door, the warning system faded to a low garble until disappearing altogether. 

As they stood before the deteriorating grey building, Samantha placed her suited hand on Kilner’s shoulder and quietly thanked her. Kilner said nothing and entered the ruins. 

Penne was right where they had left her, nursing the bottle of Kilner’s moonshine. She was leaning against the main building with a small barrier of debris, bindweed crawling the surface, breaking through cracks. As the building crumbled down, the flowers gasped under rubble. Her condition had grown worse, vines twisted around her arm, digging tightly into her skin. Emerald leaves jutted from her hair, white flowers sprouted every which way. A verdant creak sounded as she turned her head, her eyes heavy, the exhaustion in them almost tangible. Samantha knelt next to her and Penne asked her if she had ever drank any of Kilner’s moonshine, to which she shook her head.

“Well, then,” Penne said, taking a rather weak swig of it. “I contend that your drinking eye has never opened.” 

Samantha looked over curiously at Kilner, who shook her head as she excused it as likely an effect of the virus. 

“Did you give my letters to Eleanor?” She then asked. 

“Penne,” Kilner said quietly, taking a deep breath. “Eleanor was never real.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course she was.” 

“No, she wasn’t:” Samantha interjected. “It’s an effect of the virus, it’s making you believe that you had a daughter in order to spread the virus in those envelopes.” 

“That can’t be right.” Penne said frantically. Jerking forward, vines curled tighter to her arms, holding her back. “No, that can’t be right.” She tore her arm from the binding weeds, tears streaming from her eyes as she tore at the leaves sprouting from her torn suit, her helmet having been abandoned long ago. Misfortune coursed through her veins, something truly menacing was growing underneath her skin, she was powerless to fight against the rebellion within her. Kilner kneeled next to Samantha as they tried to keep her from hurting herself. The bindweed merely grew back thicker, Penne cried out in agony. She slumped against the concrete cracked wall, sinews that once held her tight began to bid farewell as bindweed took their place. 

“One day I will go back outside and see her, okay?” She murmured. 

With that Samantha finally understood that she was too far gone. Though her brain had claimed its glory over her, she had a good heart and when she finally closed her eyes, the crimson chambers of her heart bloomed with bindweed flowers as the stems twisted around her. Even though her lips did not reach her visor, Samatha puckered her lips to an air kiss anyhow, pressing her hand to the glass. She pressed her hand to Penne’s cheek, ignoring Kilner’s warnings. 

“Good night, Penne.” 


End file.
